六兆年と一夜物語 (Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari)
and |singers = IA |producers = kemu (music, lyrics) * hatsuko (illustration) * ke-sanβ (video) |links = }} Background "Six Trillion Years and One Night Story" is an original song by kemu. It was uploaded to YouTube on January 7, 2013. The song tells of "a fairytale that no one knows" about a demon boy with no name, abused by the villagers, and who only wanted to be human. He wants to die, and he can't see any dreams in his future. One day, a girl named Ai came to the prison where he was held. Although talking was forbidden, she asked him what his name was, and said that they would leave together. They do despite the fact that they know nothing about each other. The boy warns Ai she would be killed if they're found together. They get caught and the boy wishes for everyone in the world to disappear except for him and the girl. His wish is granted at the end. This song has entered the Hall of Legend and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. Hence, this is kemu's best work, and IA's most notable song. This song is featured in the albums PANDORA VOXX, Vocaloconnection, IA THE WORLD ～風～ (Kaze), Yoen Waso Emaki, and VOCALOID chouBEST -impacts-. Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |author = cillia (cover), Hinano (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Ritsu's Cover |description = |color = ritsu}} (Hunter) |author = Kuka Huna (cover), Kima (illustration) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's Cover |description = |color = meiji}} |other = |human = |author = kradness |category = Human cover |title = kradness's Cover |description = |color = #5a484c; color:#ffb4c3}} |author = mafumafu |category = Human cover |title = mafumafu's Cover |description = |color = #5a484c; color:#ffb4c3}} |author = JubyPhonic |category = Human cover |title = JubyPhonic's English Cover |description = |color = #5a484c; color:#ffb4c3}} |dance = |category = Dance cover |title = Asibuto Penta's Dance Cover |description = |color = #5a484c; color:#ffb4c3}} |category = Dance cover |title = ARSMAGNA's Dance Cover |description = |color = #5a484c; color:#ffb4c3}} |arrangement = |author = cillia (kyaami) |category = Arrangement; UTAU cover |title = Yufu's Piano Version |description = |color = yufu}} |author = Suzuhana Yuuko & the Wagakki Band |category = Arrangement; Human cover |title = Japanese Traditional Instrument Version |description = |color = #5a484c; color:#ffb4c3}} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Literature In 2013, a novel was released based off of the song as a part of his "PANDORA VOXX" series. It revolves around the boy in the song who is named "Riku" by the girl who is named "Ai". Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *IA First Live Concert in JAPAN -PARTY A GO-GO- *IA's "PARTY A GO-GO" WORLD TOUR FINAL & PREMIERE of "ARIA" Gallery Rokuchou Novel.png|Cover art for the novel Rokuchou Novel alt.jpg|Paperback Bunko release cover External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Song featured in Concert